Rocky Solves The Case Of The Missing Lip Gloss
by Miss Rapper
Summary: This story is about when Cece's favorite lip gloss goes missing and it's up to Rocky to solve the weird case.


**Summary:This**** story is about when Cece's favorite lip gloss goes missing and it's up to Rocky to solve the weird case.**

**Characters:Rocky, Cece, Flynn , Duece, Ty ,Tinka, and Gunther**

**Part 1:Cece loses her favorite lip gloss**

**It was a regular day in Chicago and Rocky and Cece were at the Shake It Up dance studio. They were dancing to the song ''As Long As You Love Me'' by Justin Bieber. The girls were wearing pink skorts with a little bit of green in them and a little bit of blue in them as well, they were wearing yellow tang-top shirts with pink, blue, green, and red in it, and finally they were wearing purple jordan shoes. The boys were wearing white pants with only purple in them, they were wearing brown short sleeves shirts with black in it, and finally they were also wearing jordan shoes but they were black.**

**When they finished dancing, all the dancers went to their desks to either put on makeup or check themselves.**

**Cece went to her desk to put on some makeup to impress this boy she really likes.**

**When she got there she decided to put on her favorite lip gloss called,"The Boy-Impress-So-He-Can-Ask-You-Out-Lip Gloss."**

**Rocky thought it was a stupid name but she couldn't tell Cece what to do and because Cece wouldn't listen to her so there you have it.**

**Cece looked in her purse to get the lip gloss and she didn't see it and then she said panicly,''W-where is my favorite lip gloss?''**

**''I don't know Cece. Did you look on your desk?'' said Rocky while looking in the mirror.**

**''I never put it on my desk.'' said Cece.**

**''Why?'' asked Rocky.**

**''Because it's too beautiful to be on this tacky desk, and that's because my purse and my lip gloss matches it and also it makes me look very, very, very, very, very, very good.'' said Cece.**

**''Cece first, it's just a purse not Brad Pitt and second maybe you left it at your house.'' said Rocky.**

**Cece put down her purse and said,''I never leave it at home because Flynn always goes into my room and take my makeup. I'm not stupid Rocky.''**

**Rocky was thinking that Cece was making a big deal out of some stupid lip gloss so she said,''Cece just buy some new lip gloss at the store.''**

**''I can't because I bought the last one a week ago.'' said Cece.**

**Rocky then asked Cece,"When was the last time you wore it?''**

**Cece told Rocky she never wore it because there wasn't enough cute boys there for her to put on the lip gloss until now.**

**''Who would take your lip gloss?'' asked Rocky.**

**That was when Cece said,''I don't know. Rocky can you find out who took my lip gloss pretty please?''**

**''Sorry Cece you can't just tell me to find your lip gloss for you.'' said Rocky.**

**''If you do I'll call you Detective Rocky.'' said Cece.**

**''Ok I'm in.'' said Rocky while smiling.**

* * *

**Part 2:Rocky Finds Clues To The Case**

**Rocky had to start the case at the studio because if they came back later the studio would be closed and they wouldn't get in.**

**Rocky went backstage to the costume department and got out a detective's hat, a detective's cloak, a magnifying glass, and a notebook to write down facts about the case.**

**''So'', said Rocky,''when was the last time you had seen the lip gloss ?''**

**''I had seen it this morning when I was putting all my makeup in my purse and I made sure it was in my purse because I made a checklist and checked all of the makeup off the list and I had everything in it.'' said Cece.**

**''Why do you have a checklist for makeup?'' asked Rocky.**

**''Because,'' said Cece,''I wanna be organize for when I wanna put on makeup.''**

**''So you can be organize for makeup and not for school, that's a surprise to me and other people you maybe told, but anyway did anyone else touch your purse instead of you like your Mom, Flynn, or your Mom's boyfriend Jeremy?'' said Rocky.**

**Cece told Rocky that no one else had touched her purse at home so the culprit must be in the Shake It Up studio.**

**''Wait, wait.'' said Rocky,''Let's not jump to conclusions, maybe Duece or Ty probably took it, but if someone took it in the studio, maybe it was Gunther or Tinka because they really don't like us and we don't like them.''**

**Rocky and Cece had only two people who would take Cece's lip gloss and they thought Gunther and Tinka so they went over to their desks and Rocky said,''Ok, where's the lip gloss?''**

**''What lip gloss?'' asked Gunther with question.**

**''Oh don't play dumb with us. We know you guys would do anything to make Cece mad with anger.'' said Rocky while looking crazy.**

**''Rocky are you sick or in pain because it looks like you are.'' said Tinka.**

**After hearing that, Rocky stopped making the crazy face and said,''Look someone took Cece's favorite lip gloss and we think it was you guys because you don't like us, especially Cece.''**

**''It's true we don't like you or Cece, but we didn't take Cece stupid lip gloss, we've been hear at our desks and every where else all day long. Maybe Duece took it at Crusty's when you weren't looking because he wanted to get back at you for doing something to make him mad at you.'' said Gunther.**

**It was then the girls thought they were right because they did do something to make Duece mad. The thing they did was that they told Duece he looks like a gorilla because he was growing an huge eye brow and that really ticked him off and he said that he ws going to get back at them one day and now they think he took Cece's lip gloss to get back at her.**

* * *

**Part 3:They Go To Crusty's To Get The Eyebrow Dude**

**The girls went to Crusty's but before they could get to Duece, Rocky said,''Maybe Duece didn't do it. He's a nice guy and maybe he said that because he wanted to scare us and I was really scared.''**

**''No!'' yelled Cece,''I need that lip gloss so I can get a boyfriend.''**

**''Cece you can get Taylor Lautner to go out with you even with or without lip gloss. Let's just leave.'' said Rocky.**

**''I wish Taylor Lautner would love me, but let's just make sure Duece didn't take it.'' said Cece.**

**They walked over to Duece while he was cleaning the counter and Rocky said,''Hey Duece.''**

**''Hey guys, what's up?'' asked Duece.**

**''Oh nothing, we're trying to find something.'' said Rocky.**

**''What?'' asked Duece.**

**''My favorite lip gloss and we think you took it.'' said Cece.**

**''I didn't take your lip gloss, I don't even wear lip gloss.'' said Duece.**

**''Duece no one else would take Cece's lip gloss and we think you did it because you wanted revenge.'' said Rocky.**

**''Why would I want revenge?'' asked Duece.**

**''Because we called you a gorilla because your eyebrow was huge.'' said Rocky.**

**''I didn't take it but maybe it was Flynn because you know he doesn't like Cece very much.'' said Duece.**

**''Who told you that?''asked Cece.**

**''Flynn did.'' said Duece.**

**''Well that settles it, let's go talk to Flynn.'' said Rocky.**

**The girls went back to Cece's apartment to talk to Flynn.**

* * *

**Part 4:Cece's Little Brother**

**When they got into the apartment they saw Flynn was playing video games and Cece asked,''Ok where is it?''**

**''Where's what?'' asked Flynn.**

**''My lip gloss you little monster!'' yelled Cece.**

**''Cece calm down.'' said Rocky.**

**''I can't.'' said Cece.**

**''I didn't take your lip gloss.'' said Flynn.**

**''Then who did?'' asked Rocky.**

**''I think I may know.'' said Flynn.**

* * *

**Part 5:The Case Is Over**

**''Who?'' asked Cece.**

**''Mom did.'' said Flynn.**

**''What?'' said Cece.**

**''Yeah, she left you a note and when she finished using it she put it in your room and your dresser.'' said Flynn.**

**They went to go check her room and Cece saw it on her dresser and she said to it,'' Oh I missed you.''**

**''Well the case of the missing lip gloss is solved.'' said Rocky.**

**''Thanks Flynn.'' said Cece.**

**''No problem.'' said Flynn.**


End file.
